The Warrior
by allenhabib77
Summary: Habib Turner aka The Warrior is a powerful super hero, a Avenger, a S.H.I.E.L.D agent, a Mutant, a Wizard, and a Hogwarts Student. I don’t own Harry Potter or any Marvel character or anything in this story. I only own my OC
1. chapter 1 The Warrior’s Origin Story

**Chapter 1 The Warrior's Origin Story**

It was a sunny day at Manhattan New York. People walking to work or on there way to school when all of a sudden their was a explosion and the Rhino got out of the bank with money when all of a sudden someone punched the Rhino and the Rhino fell."Who did that!" The Rhino said while getting angry. The Rhino looked everywhere and saw a hero dressed like the Lone Ranger it was Habib Turner aka the Warrior. "Rhino!" The Warrior yelled to the Rhino who just looked at the Warrior and started getting angrier. "The Warrior you are going to pay for that!" Rhino said angrily. The Rhino ran to the Warrior and the Warrior used his super speed to hit the Rhino. The Warrior was about to hit the Rhino when everything stopped."You all are probably wondering who am I my name is Habib Turner aka The Warrior. You guys are thinking how I became the Warrior well it happened five years ago." Habib said.

 **Flashback to Five years ago**

Habib is watching tv while his parents fight. Habib's parents have been fighting for two weeks now. Habib doesn't know why his parents always fight. It was quite Habib was worried because the house was never quite then Habib heard a gun shot Habib was scared and did know what to do then the door opened and Habib saw his dad and two men that had a strange symbol that Habib has never seen before. The symbol had a skull and six tentacles then Habib remembered, that symbol belong to Hydra. Then Habib's dad came to his room and told the two people "Get him and take him to base." David said to the to the two Hydra agents. "Yes sir." The two Hydra agents said to Habib's dad. Habib was really scared than his mutant powers activated. On Habib's right side was on fire and on his left side was frozen ice. "He's a mutant what do we do David." One of the Hydra agents said to David. "I'll handle my son." David said angrily to the two Hydra agents. David grabbed his wand and aimed it a his son. "You are no son of mine you freak! Petrificus Totalus!" David said and Stuns Habib. David and the two Hydra agents took Habib to a Hydra bass in California and start injecting needles on Habib arms while Habib was passed out. When Habib woke up he was in a dark room and heard gunshots then a man with an eyepatch came in. "Please don't hurt me." Habib said with tears coming down. "I not going to hurt you, I'm here to save you." The man with a eyepatch said. Habib looked at the man with the eyepatch and saw a symbol in his uniform. The symbol had a eagle on it. "You are not Hydra are you." Habib said while calming down. "No my name is Nick Fury I am the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D." Nick Fury said to Habib. Nick Fury released Habib and they both left the Hydra base while shooting them. All of a sudden Habib's eyes turned red and lasers hit a Hydra agent. Habib closed his eyes and it went back to normal. "Did I do that?" Habib asked Nick Fury who was shocked at what he just did. "Yes you did do that we will see what Hydra did to you Habib Turner." Nick Fury said to Habib. "H-how do you know my name?" Habib asked Nick Fury. "S.H.I.E.L.D. Knows everything Habib now come on." Nick Fury said to Habib. Nick Fury took Habib to a S.H.I.E.L.D base in California.

 **Flashback ends**

"Well that's my Origin Story my dad is a Hydra agent, killed my mom, kidnaped me, try to turn me into a weapon, S.H.I.E.L.D. Rescued me, Professor X trained me to control my mutant powers, I became friends with Jean Grey, for some reason Scott Summers doesn't like me, Nick Fury assigned agent Phil Coulson to train me to be a S.H.I.E.L.D agent, and turns out Hydra gave me every super power there is and I'm training to be a Superhero." Habib said calmly. Everything started moving again and Habib punched the Rhino and the Rhino passed out.


	2. Chapter 2 First Mission

**Chapter 2 First Mission**

It was a week after Habib faced the Rhino. Habib was training archery with his friend Clint Barton aka Hawkeye. Then Phil Coulson and two of Habib's other friends Natasha Romanova aka Black Widow and Barbara Morse aka Mockingbird arrived to the training room. "Habib, Clint." Phil Coulson said to the two S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. "Yes agent Coulson." Habib and Clint said at the same time. "Director Fury assigned a mission for you two with agent Romanova and agent Morse." Phil Coulson said seriously. "Got it agent Coulson what is our mission?" Habib said seriously. "Your mission is to go to the U.K. we got word from a British S.H.I.E.L.D. base that someone has stolen some files." Phil Coulson said seriously. "Why doesn't the agents in the U.K. track that person down." Black Widow said seriously. "Because turns out the Person is a Wizard." Phil Coulson said calmly. "I thought there are only Wizards in America." Mockingbird said curiously. "We are everywhere Barbara." Habib said to his friend. "Oh I didn't know that." Mockingbird said while blushing. "Since Habib is a wizard and knows the magical world he will lead the team." Phil Coulson said calmly. "Yes sir." The four ten year olds said at the same time.

 **The U.K.**

The four S.H.I.E.L.D. agents arrived to the British S.H.I.E.L.D. base. "Hello mates I'm agent Torres are you the S.H.I.E.L.D. team from America?" agent Torres said kindly. "Yes we are. Do you know who stole the files?" Hawkeye said seriously. "We are checking in the database right now we just got information on all the wizards and witches here in the U.K." agent Torres said while looking at the computer. The five S.H.I.E.L.D. agents wait until the computer finished checking. "It's complete let's see who is the one who stolen the S.H.I.E.L.D. files." agent Torres said seriously. Agent Torres looked at the picture of the person who stole the files. "The name of the thief is Kingsley Shacklebolt and he is in a place called Diagon Alley." agent Torres said seriously. "I know where it is don't worry agent Torres We'll get the files back." Habib said to agent Torres. "Good luck mates." agent Torres said to the American S.H.I.E.L.D. team.

 **At Diagon Alley**

Habib, Hawkeye, Black Widow, and Mockingbird are discussing on what the plan is. "So what's the plan? Hawkeye said seriously. "Hawkeye, Mockingbird you two go to the roof we need a birds eye view." Habib said kindly. "Seriously Habib a pun." Hawkeye said seriously. "I think it was funny." Mockingbird and Black Widow said at the same time. "I will try and look for him and Black Widow you follow without anyone noticing you." Habib said to his team. "Got it." Hawkeye, Black Widow, and Mockingbird said at the same time. Hawkeye, Mockingbird and Black Widow went to their positions while Habib is walking trying to find his target than he bumped into someone. "I'm sorry that I bumped into you." Habib said to the woman in his best British accent. 'I hope my acting lessons with Black Widow pays off.' Habib thought. "It's okay are you lost?" The woman asked Habib. "Yes I'm looking for Kingsley Shacklebolt he is a family friend." Habib said in his best British accent while acting scared.

 **With Hawkeye, Black Widow and Mockingbird.**

"Wow he is good." Hawkeye said while shock. "Well what did you expect I trained him on his acting skills." Black Widow said calmly.

 **With Habib**

"You don't have to be scared my name is Amelia Bones and this is my niece Susan Bones." Amelia said to Habib. "Hi." Susan said with a blush.

 **With Hawkeye, Black Widow, and Mockingbird.**

Hawkeye see that Black Widow and Mockingbird are both jealous. "Good luck Habib." Hawkeye said quietly for the two jealous girls can't hear.

 **With Habib**

"Can you please help me." Habib said in a British accent while looking sad. "Of course we'll help you find Kingsley." Amelia said kindly. Than all of a sudden Kingsley arrived holding the stolen files. "Yes madam Bones." Kingsley said calmly. "This boy is looking for you he says that you are a family friend." Amelia said kindly. Kingsley looked at Habib. "I don't know who he is." Kingsley said to Amelia. Then a arrow landed on the ground and smoke appeared. When the smoke cleared Kingsley saw four ten year olds surrounding Kingsley. Black Widow grabbed the files. "Kingsley Shacklebolt by the order of S.H.I.E.L.D. you are under arrest." Habib said seriously. "What did he do to be arrested I am the head of the Magical Law Enforcement." Amelia said seriously. "He stole some S.H.I.E.L.D. files." Black Widow said calmly. "Kingsley why would you do that!" Amelia yelled at Kingsley. "Because Dumbledore told me to." Kingsley said to Amelia. "Really you would listen to Dumbledore. Because you listened to Dumbledore you got arrested and got fired!" Amelia yelled to Kingsley. "F- fired." Kingsley said nervously. "Yes fired." Amelia said to Kingsley. Amelia looked at the four S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. "Take him away." Amelia said to the four S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. "Got it. Let's go." Hawkeye said to Amelia.


	3. Chapter 3 Hogwarts vs Ilvermorny

**Chapter 3 Hogwarts vs. Ilvermorny**

It's been one year Habib Turner is now eleven years old he got two letters one for Hogwarts and one Ilvermorny. Habib is in the Helicarrier with Nick Fury and Doctor Strange. "I think Habib should attend Ilvermorny." Nick Fury said seriously. "Well I think Habib should attend Hogwarts." Doctor Strange said seriously. "Ilvermorny has more classes than Hogwarts." Nick Fury said seriously. "Hogwarts has a forest with a lot of magical creatures Habib could study." Doctor Strange said angrily. "Well Habib would be bullied because the British Wizardry community doesn't accept dark magical Creatures and they think Mutants are "Dark Creatures" and the American Wizardry Community accepts everyone even Mutants." Nick Fury said angrily. Habib's mother attended Hogwarts and she was a Mutant. While Habib's father went to Ilvermorny and if you forgot Fury Habib's father killed his wife and experimented on his own son." Doctor Strange said angrily. "Well we need Habib in America because he is the Warrior he needs to protect New York." Nick Fury said angrily. "But if Habib goes to Hogwarts he will be close to the Sanctum Sanctorum in the U.K. Habib has to protect it if Dormammu attacks it I can't Protect it since I'm protecting the one here in New York and Wong is protecting the one in Hong Kong. If Habib isn't there to protect it Dormammu can destroy one Sanctum Sanctorum it would be a matter of time that Dormammu destroy the other other two Sanctum Sanctorum's." Doctor Strange said angrily. Habib couldn't take it anymore so he stand up and Doctor Strange and Nick Fury looked at Habib.


	4. Chapter 4 Habib decided

**Chapter 4 Habib decided**

"That's it!" Habib yelled at the two adults. Nick Fury and Doctor Strange looked at Habib with a shock face. "It was fun seeing you two fight but I already decided two weeks ago." Habib said with a smirk in his face. "What school?" Nick Fury and Doctor Strange said at the same time. "Hogwarts." Habib said calmly. "But what if they find out that you are a Mutant?" Nick Fury said with a seriously. "Well before I joined S.H.I.E.L.D. I was training my mutant powers with Professor Xavier and I can control my mutant powers now. I also have to protect the Sanctum Sanctorum. Plus I could make a portal to New York without anyone knowing and I have to keep an eye on Albus Dumbledore Doctor Strange and I both have a bad feeling about him." Habib said calmly. "I have been teaching Habib Occlumency to protect his mind and to protect any S.H.I.E.L.D. Information Habib has." Doctor Strange said calmly. "That's good Dumbledore almost got the files of our spies in the Wizardry World in the U.K. I guess Habib is going to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Nick Fury told Habib. "I'll write a letter that I'm going going to Hogwarts and I'll write to the headmaster at Ilvermorny that I'm going to Hogwarts he will understand because I'm the apprentice of Doctor Strange. I'll get my school supplies in the U.K. And my wand here in America to practice magic in the U.K." Habib said to the two men.


	5. Chapter 5 The Warrior goes to Hogwarts

**Chapter 5: The Warrior goes to Hogwarts**

It was August 31 2008 Habib opened a portal to Platform 9/3 in the U.K. Habib grabbed his stuff and found a place to sit. Habib was just relaxing when the door open and a black haired boy with glasses came in. "Excuse me can I sit here." Said the black haired boy. "Yes you can sit here my name is Habib Turner." Habib said happily. "Um my name is Harry Potter." Harry said nervously. "I know that you are Harry Potter and don't worry in America we don't really pay attention what happens all we care about is that Voldemort is gone plus if he attacked America he would be dead in a second because we don't take people that attacked America kindly." Habib said to Harry. "You said his name?" Harry said asked Habib with a shock look. "Well it's just a name plus I think the Warrior and Doctor Strange can take down Voldemort." Habib told Harry. "The Warrior? Doctor Strange? Who are they?" Harry said with a confused look. "The Warrior is one of the most powerful superheroes in the world and Doctor Strange is also known as the Sorcerer Supreme they both live in New York and I agree with the American the Warrior can beat You-Know-Who." A girl said seriously. Habib and Harry looked at the door and saw a girl with brown haired girl. "Hi my name is Habib Turner." Habib said kindly. "My name is Harry Potter." Harry said nervously. "Are you really Harry Potter I read all about you my name is Hermione Granger by the way have you seen a toad a boy name Neville Longbottom lost him." Hermione said kindly. "Sorry we haven't." Habib and Harry said to Hermione. "Do want to sit with us Hermione." Habib said kindly. "Sure let me get my stuff." Hermione said happily. Hermione left to get her stuff. "I just know that the three of us will be best friends." Habib said with a smile. "Friends?" Harry ask with shock face. "Yes friends Harry." Habib told Harry with a smile. "Friends I'll like that." Harry said with a smile.


	6. Chapter 6 The Sorting

**Chapter 6 The Sorting**

Harry,Hermione, and Habib are talking to each other what house they want to be on. "Well I think I'll go to ether Gryffindor or Ravenclaw." Hermione said happily. "House?" Harry asked Hermione and Habib."There are four houses Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin." Hermione said to Harry. "Gryffindor is the house of the Bravery and Courage. The headmaster Albus Dumbledore was a Gryffindor. Hufflepuff is the house of Loyalty and Hard Working. The Author of Fantastic Beast and where to find them Newton Scamander was a Hufflepuff. Ravenclaw is the house of the Wisdom and Intelligence. The owner of Ollivander's, Garrick Ollivander was a Ravenclaw. Slytherin is the house of the Cunning and Ambition. Now I know what you are thinking that Slytherin is all evil but there are some Slytherins who are good . Merlin himself was a Slytherin and he's not evil." Habib said calmly. Harry was taking all of the information Habib said and Hermione was shocked that Habib knew all this information. The door opened and a redhead boy walked in. "Excuse me have any of you seen my best mate Harry Potter?" The redhead boy said. "Um sorry we haven't seen Harry Potter." Harry said to the redhead boy. "Oh okay if you three see him tell him that his best mate Ron Weasley is looking for him." Ron said than left. "Why didn't you say who are Harry." Hermione said kindly. "It's because I didn't have any friends until I met you and Habib." Harry said quietly. "So he lied and just wanted to be your friend for the fame." Hermione said angrily. "I think that what he was hoping for." Harry said quietly. "I can help you make friends Harry I have a "gift" that I can feel if someone wants to be your friend for fame or not for example Hermione when she introduced herself to us I felt that she just wanted to be our friend because she didn't have any friends growing up and she doesn't care about your fame she was just shocked because her only friends were books so now that she have real friends she won't do anything that will make us not be her friends anymore right Hermione." Habib said calmly. "That right I will never betray our friendship and Habib how did you know that I didn't have any friends." Hermione said curiously. "Um the both of you are open books anyone can easily read your mind." Habib said to Hermione. "Anyone can read our minds." Hermione said while scared. "Yes anyone. Harry, Hermione if the both of you want I can teach you Occlumency." Habib said to Harry and Hermione. "Habib how do you know Occlumency?" Hermione said curiously. "Someone back in America taught me on how to use Occlumency." Habib said calmly. "Please teach us Habib." Hermione and Harry said at the same time. Two hours later the Sorting Hat finished singing and it was time to be sorted. "When I call you name please come to the front to be sorted. Hannah Abbott." Professor McGonagall said to the first years. A girl with Blonde hair went to the front. "Hufflepuff!" The Sorting Hat shouted. "Katie Bell." Professor McGonagall said calmly. A girl with brown hair went to the front. "Gryffindor!" The Sorting Hat Shouted. "Susan Bones." Professor McGonagall said calmly. 'She looks familiar.' Habib thought to himself. "Hufflepuff!" The Sorting Hat shouted. "Terry Boot." Professor McGonagall said calmly. A brown haired boy went to the front. "Ravenclaw!" The Sorting Hat shouted. "Mandy Brocklehurst." Professor McGonagall said calmly. Habib started to not pay attention. "Ravenclaw!" The Sorting Hat shouted. "Lavender Brown." Professor McGonagall said Calmly. 'I wonder what Hawkeye,Black Widow and Mockingbird are doing right now.' Habib thought. "Gryffindor!" The Sorting Hat Shouted. "Millicent Bulstrode." Professor McGonagall said Calmly. 'I wonder what house I would be in.' Habib thought. "Slytherin!" The Sorting Hat shouted. "Flora Carrow." Professor McGonagall said calmly. A black hair girl went to the front. "Slytherin!" The Sorting Hat shouted. "Hestia Carrow. "Professor McGonagall said calmly. 'Hmm they must be twins.' Habib thought. "Slytherin!" The Sorting Hat shouted. "Michael Corner." Professor McGonagall said calmly. 'Huh Dumbledore is trying to read my mind but he can't because I have multiple Shields in my mind.' Habib thought. "Ravenclaw!" The Sorting Hat shouted. "Vincent Crabbe." Professor McGonagall said calmly. 'Huh Professor McGonagall is calm from the S.H.I.E.L.D. information it says that she is strict maybe she took a calming Draught.' Habib thought. "Slytherin!" The Sorting Hat shouted. "Tracey Davis." Professor McGonagall said Calmly. 'I should pay attention now.' Habib thought. A black hair girl went to the front. "Slytherin!" The Sorting Hat shouted. "Justin Finch-Fletchley." Professor McGonagall said calmly. 'Why does he have two last names make up your mind.' Habib thought. "Hufflepuff!" The Sorting Hat shouted. "Seamus Finnigan." Professor McGonagall said Calmly. 'I wonder if I need to be the Warrior while I'm here.' Habib thought. "Gryffindor!" The Sorting Hat shouted. "Anthony Goldstein." Professor McGonagall said calmly. 'I'm wonder what I will lean. Doctor Strange says that they teach different kind of magic.' Habib thought. "Ravenclaw!" The Sorting Hat shouted. "Gregory Goyle." Professor McGonagall said calmly. 'I wonder how Jean is I haven't seen her for two years.' Habib thought.

"Slytherin!" The Sorting Hat shouted. "Hermione Granger." Professor McGonagall said calmly. "Good luck Hermione." Harry and Habib said to their friend. Hermione went to the front. "Gryffindor!" The Sorting Hat shouted. Hermione went to the Gryffindor table and saw Harry and Habib looking at Hermione with a smile. "Astoria Greengrass." Professor McGonagall said calmly. A black hair girl went to the front. "Slytherin!" The Sorting Hat shouted. "Daphne Greengrass." Professor McGonagall said calmly. 'They are not twins but they are sisters. They almost look like twins.' Habib thought. "Slytherin!" The Sorting Hat shouted. "Wayne Hopkins." Professor McGonagall said calmly. 'I wonder how Scott is doing? Who am I kidding Scott hates me just because Jean likes me.' Habib thought. "Hufflepuff!" The Sorting Hat shouted. "Angelina Johnson." Professor McGonagall said calmly. A dark brown hair went to the front. Habib is humming 'It's a small world' in his mind. "Gryffindor!" The Sorting Hat shouted. "Megan Jones." Professor McGonagall said calmly. 'How long is it going to take my legs are hurting.' Habib thought. "Hufflepuff!" The Sorting Hat shouted. "Sue Li." Professor McGonagall said calmly. 'What if someone attack Hogwarts while I'm here it would be difficult to suit up.' Habib thought.

"Ravenclaw!" The Sorting Hat shouted. "Neville Longbottom." Professor McGonagall said calmly. 'How many first years are there.' Habib though. "Gryffindor!" The Sorting Hat shouted. "Morag MacDougal." Professor McGonagall said calmly. 'Thank goodness Doctor Strange and I figured out how to make electronics work with magic.' Habib thought. "Ravenclaw!" The Sorting Hat shouted. "Ernie Macmillan." Professor McGonagall said calmly. Habib grabbed his iPhone 3G and put on his headphones and is listening to ABC from The Jackson 5. Hermione looked at Habib and was shocked that a iPhone 3G was working with magic. 'I'll ask Habib later.' Hermione thought."Hufflepuff!" The Sorting Hat shouted. "Draco Malfoy." Professor McGonagall said calmly. Habib is still listening to ABC. "Slytherin!" The Sorting Hat shouted. "Theodore Nott." Professor McGonagall said calmly. The song ended and Habib put on Blowin' in the Wind by Bob Dylan. "Slytherin!" The Sorting Hat shouted. "Pansy Parkinson." Professor McGonagall said calmly. The song is almost going to end and Habib see Susan staring at him. 'Now I remember she is the girl is met on my first mission with Hawkeye, Mockingbird, and Black Widow I think she remembers me.' Habib thought. "Slytherin!" The Sorting Hat shouted. "Padma Patil." Professor McGonagall said calmly. The song ended and Habib put on Beat It by Michael Jackson. "Ravenclaw!" The Sorting Hat shouted. "Parvati Patil." Professor McGonagall said calmly. Habib looks at Harry and sees that he is nervous. "Gryffindor!" The Sorting Hat shouted. "Harry Potter." Professor McGonagall said calmly. "Good luck Harry." Habib said to his friend. "Thanks Habib." Harry said nervously to Habib. "Did she say Harry Potter." A random Ravenclaw said. "The Harry Potter is here." A random Gryffindor said. Habib looked at Ron and saw that he was confused and he is probably thinking "why would my best mate lie to me.' Habib thought. "Gryffindor!" The Sorting Hat shouted. "We got Potter! We got Potter!" Two red hair twins shouted. Harry went to sit with Hermione. "Alicia Spinnet." Professor McGonagall said calmly. 'It would be boring if one of the super villains doesn't attack Hogwarts but then again I can always go to New York to fight crime.' Habib thought. "Gryffindor!" The Sorting Hat shouted. "Dean Thomas." Professor McGonagall said calmly. Habib put on Bad Boys from "Cops". "Gryffindor!" The Sorting Hat shouted. "Nymphadora Tonks." Professor McGonagall said calmly. Habib higher the volume a little high. "Hufflepuff!" The Sorting Hat shouted. "Habib Turner." Professor McGonagall said calmly. 'Finally.' Habib thought. Habib paused his music. Habib went to the front. 'He looks familiar wait a minute it's that kid that arrested Kingsley.' Susan thought. "Hmm interesting. You can put down your Shield's for now." The Sorting Hat said in Habib's mind. "Are you the Sorting Hat?" Habib asked the Sorting Hat in his mind.

"Yes I am, Habib Turner or should I say the Warrior." The Sorting Hat said in Habib's mind. "You aren't going tell anyone are you?" Habib asked the Sorting Hat in his mind. "I won't tell now where to put you? You have Courage,Loyalty,Wisdom, and Cunning but where to put you. Ah I see you have a mission from S.H.I.E.L.D. so I know what house to put you in so put back your Shields." The Sorting Hat said in Habib's mind. Habib put up his Shields again.

"Gryffindor!" The Sorting Hat Shouted. Habib went to sit next to Hermione and Harry. Habib pressed play and counted listening to his music. "Lisa Turpin." Professor McGonagall said calmly. Habib is still listening to Bad Boys. "Ravenclaw!" The Sorting Hat shouted. "There's only two more left." Harry said quietly. "It's about time. I was getting hungry." Habibsaid seriously. Harry and Hermione looked at Habib. "What? Give me a break I haven't had Breakfast or Lunch." Habib said to his two friends. "Ronald Weasley." Professor McGonagall said calmly. "Oh no it's him." Hermione said in a angry tone.

"I hope he isn't in our house." Harry said. "Gryffindor!" The Sorting Hat shouted. "I think you jinxed it Harry." Habib said to Harry. "Blaise Zabini." Professor McGonagall said calmly. 'Hmm I have to find out who would help Harry with his destiny I know Dumbledore will think he's helping but he won't plus I have to focus on my mission.' Habib thought.

"Slytherin!" The Sorting Hat shouted.


	7. Chapter 7 The Gryffindor Common Room

**Chapter 7 The Gryffindor Common Room**

Harry, Hermione, and Habib are hanging out in the common room when Ron came to where Harry,Hermione, and Habib are. "Hey mate why did you tell me that your weren't my mate?" Ron asked

"It's because I don't know you." Harry said softly.

"Come on mate let's leave these two losers." Ron said. "Leave him alone!" Habib yelled. "What are you going to do American." Ron said angrily. Habib grabbed his wand. "Hah you are going to use your wand you don't know any Spells." Ron said while laughing. "Petrificus Totalus!" Habib said calmly and froze Ron. "How did you do that Habib." Hermione said while shocked. "I studied and practiced." Habib said calmly. "But you can't do magic outside of Hogwarts." Hermione said. "I'm American Hermione I bought my wand in America." Habib said calmly. "Oh." Hermione said while blushing. "Well I'm going to sleep and I have to put Ron in his bed. Goodnight Hermione. Goodnight Harry." Habib said to his to best friends. Habib grabbed his wand. "Wingardium Leviosa." Habib said and took Ron to the Boy's room and put Ron in his bed. Habib went to his own bed and fell asleep.


End file.
